User blog:G-Monster/Pure Evil Proposal: Brixton Lore
Now then its finally the 16th where I’m at and I got a special candidate from a special movie I saw in theaters called Hobbs & Shaw! What’s the Work? Hobbs & Shaw is a spin-off movie from the'' Fast & Furious'' film series. It revolves around the titular Hobbs & Shaw as they are forced to work together to stop a super virus from being spread throughout the world and the one who wants to spread it is this guy. Introducing Brixton Lore AKA Black Superman! Who is He? What Has He Done? Brixton Lore who calls himself Black Superman, is the main antagonist of this film who was once an agent for MI-6 alongside Deckard Shaw before he joined the nefarious organization Eteon. Betraying Deckard and MI-6 Brixton would murder Deckard’s entire team and attempt to kill Deckard before Deckard shot Brixton. However Brixton managed to successfully frame Deckard for the death of his team forcing Deckard into hiding and become a criminal in the process while Eteon would rebuilt Brixton into a superpower cyborg and making Brixton their chief enforcer. On Eteon’s behalf, Brixton who kidnap Professor Andreiko and force him to create a super-virus called “Snowflake” and intends to unleash this deadly virus on the entire world eliminating at least half of the world’s human population, if not more, while the very few that managed to survive will be forcibly converted into cyborgs like Brixton. When the “Snowflake” virus was recovered by MI-6 agents led by Deckard’s sister Hattie, Brixton was sent to retrieve the virus where he murders Hattie’s entire team. When Hattie injects the virus onto her body and escapes, Brixton proceeds to frame for his the deaths of her teammates forcing Hattie to become a fugitive like her brother before her. Learning that Luke Hobbs has captured Hattie and sent her to a CIA headquarters in London Brixton attacks the headquarters, killings most people inside it, and kidnaps Hattie. Luckily Hobbs with the help of Deckard, manages to retrieve Hattie from Brixton’s clutches, but not before getting their asses kick by Brixton, before Brixton frames Hobbs and Shaw (again) for his crimes. However the trio would have to break in to Brixton’s headquarters to retrieve the device that would extract the supervises from Hattie’s body. In Brixton’s hideout he would torture Professor Andreiko about the trio’s whereabouts, first by shooting at him, then using a flamethrower to torch him before killing him via neck snap. Eventually capturing Hobbs and Shaw, Brixton proceeds to torture them as well by subjecting them to constant electrocution with each voltage more lethal and painful than the last. Luckily Hattie manages to have Hobbs and Shaw, retrieves the extracting device and escapes from Brixton’s lair. Confronting the trio at Hobb’s home island, Samoa, Brixton and his forces to engage with the trio and Hobb’s family which starts with a battle, goes on to a car chase, and ends with Hobb’s and Shaw fighting Brixton, only this time the duo managed to win the fight against Brixton. Now with Brixton failing to recover the super-virus from Eteon, the organization shuts Brixton him down, killing him. Freudian Excuse? Redeeming Qualities? Now all that’s known about Brixton Lore’s past was that he once was an agent for MI-6 with Deckard before betraying them for his own selfish agenda, while framing Deckard for Brixton’s crimes. That’s it and there’s nothing justifiable nor sympathetic about that. Now then he and his superior at Eteon claim that what they are doing this for the betterment of humankind but it’s made clear to the trio and the audience that Eteon and especially Brixton only cares about molding care about molding what is left of humanity onto their own image and kills billions of innocents so that it’ll be much easier to control with. Even Brixton says to Hattie that he’s a bad guys which eliminates any possible well intentions on his part and isn’t genuinely loyal to Eteon himself having disagreed with them on many occasions that he should just killed Hobbs and Shaw rather than bring them to Eteon alive as they wanted and is only doing what Eteon tell want out of a belief that he’ll be able to lead what’s left of humanity after he kills them in the billions. Black Superman, more like Black Albert Wesker! Heinousness Now we already have Cipher listed as Pure Evil due to personal and vile her crimes were, but I believe Brixton manages to make himself stand out given that he has a pretty high body count frames both Deckard and Hattie Shaw for his murders, has tortured many people through various methods (incineration, electrocution, etc), and his intention of unleashing a super-virus on the world causing billions of deaths which is described to be painful and horrific, and he would have Eteon forcibly turn those who might have survived the virus (it’s a BIG might) into cyborgs like him. There’s also his boss to speaks to him throughout the movies and gives him orders, but whoever they never appear onscreen and we don’t even know anything about them other than they might have a connection to Luke Hobbs. I will keep them are on my radar since they are confirm to appear in future movies, but until then Brixton Lore is the most heinous villain in the movie and one of the heinous villains in the Fast and Furious universe Final Verdict I will leave this decision up to you guys! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals